


Don't Tempt Fate

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: Multifandom_gift, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate world, Ed does the unthinkable at same time Inuyasha has a bit of bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tempt Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).



Ed’s trouble started when his momma passed away while giving birth to his brother. His father slowly drank himself to death and Ed was shipped off to live with a distant uncle.

His uncle dabbled in alchemy and the dark arts. He told Ed that if he learned he could bring his momma and baby Al back from the nether world. Ed studied and thought he had perfected the way to do just that.When he saw the Gate appear he thought he had won. He allowed the little hands to grab him, so he would meet up with momma and baby Al.

Little did he know that while he was traveling through the gate, a young hanyo was busy tempting fate with a bewitched well.

The Gate of Knowledge dumped him onto a snow bank just as Inuyasha popped out of the well.  
He was startled then by the appearance of a blinding white light, that shimmered and glowed.

He heard a voice as soft as tinkling bells whisper, “Edward and Inuyasha for dabbling in things you had right to know about. Your penalty will be to spend the eternity up here as the others did before you.”

The two men stared at each other; neither liked the idea of spending the eternity with the other.

“What is with the ears? You must be some kind of weird chimera. I must say I never saw one that looked as good as you do. Did they not use anything that can speak? Leave it to the gate to bring something with more dog then man.” Ed was unsure of his surrounding and not happy. It seemed easier to lash out the strange mute chimera.

Inuyasha grabbed the back of his shirt, and growled, “Not so fast Blondie, if you let someone speak you may find out they can. I don’t know what the Hell Gate you are blathering about. I was running from Sesshomaru and tripped into an old well.”

“Okay, then what are you? Even more important where are we?” Ed was beginning to worry.

“I am a hanyo dad was full-blooded dog demon and my mom was a human. I have a bastard half-brother, and I am sure by now he is wondering where I am. He is going to kill me when I get home.” Inuyasha sounded like he was on a verge of freaking out by that thought.

They looked around a bit shocked at what they found. Once they walked around, they saw an old abandoned building, at some point it must have been a real showstopper.

There seemed to be what must have been a barn as well as a workshop.

They decided that after their journey they would get a little rest.

They woke when the sunlight bouncing off the snow streamlined in through the windows.

“Eddie, you sleeping?” Inuyasha asked as he looked about for the nearest bathroom.

“Never call me Eddie again. Ed is good, Edward will work but never ever Eddie.” He grumped and rolled over to try to get a little more sleep.

Inuyasha found a bathroom off the main room they were sharing. On his way, back he heard someone pounding on the front door.

“You must be the new one, huh? You don’t look like much. Oh well, it has been so long we will be happy to have you. “She barged into the house and stopped short when she saw Ed. “Two of you, wow never saw two men show up at the same time before. Good thing I am not the seamstress.” The small woman said with a nod.

“Who the Hell are you?” Ed asked her.

“Shit! I always forget that part; I am Winry, head tinker.” She extended her hand out to both of them in turn. “I will have to take you around and introduce you to everyone, Kain he runs the stable and cares for all the animals. Havoc is in charge of the upkeep of the sleigh. Miss Kaede runs the kitchen she bakes the best gingerbread you have ever tasted. Schezska is learning, if you insult her baking she cries and then Miss Kaede will be pissed, consider that fair warning. Kagome runs the tailoring along with Sango. They make all our clothes as well as the ones for the toys. There are a few more who spend their time working the lines.  
Miroku, Hojo, Riza, Roy, and Breda just to name a few. Come one wait till I tell them we got a new Mister and Missus up here.” She bounced off with her blonde ponytail swaying as she went.

“Did she call us Mister and Missus?” Ed whispered.  
“Did you see the size of the wrench in her tool belt? She can call me anything she wants.” Inuyasha whispered back.

“Winry, one question um why are we doing all this?” Ed wondered not for the first time after being dumped in the snow.

“Seriously? If we did not make the toys, y’all wouldn't be able to deliver them to the kids. Every year Christmas eve…any of this sound familiar?” she was only thankful that their predecessor left a full inventory for this year. Looks like the new Santa and Missus Claus would be slow learners. She only hoped Miss Kaede would have enough gingerbread to keep the workers happy while these two learned.


End file.
